


Steph's Ticklish?

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: GTLive, MatPat - Fandom, Stephew - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!matt, ticklish!steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Mat finds out Steph’s ticklish [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC] (originally written Oct 23 2016)





	Steph's Ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i get nervous posting t fics for gtlive.   
> like theyre w a t c h i n g
> 
> if matpat or steph see this ill fucking die of embarrassment
> 
> but like, what are the chances of that?
> 
> ALSO THIS WAS WRITTEN AGES AGO, IM PORTING THESE FROM MY TUMBLR, I GOT LIKE LEGIT 120 MORE FICS TO PORT I KNOW ITS BAD DONT JUDGE ME

“Have a good night, Jason!” Mat called out as Jason left the house.

“You too!” He called back. The two waved at each other and Matthew shut the door. He turned and walked into the kitchen and found his wife.

“Pretty good stream today. I was pretty good at that Extreme Boss Fight.” Matthew teased Stephanie.

“Hm… I don’t know. You were okay.” She mock-pondered, giggling to herself.

“Oh come on. I didn’t see you jumping in to help.”

“I wanted to let you win. I knew I could do it, I just didn’t want to steal your thunder.” Stephanie teased. Mat rolled his eyes and nudged her in the ribs. “You always- Steph?” Mat questioned when Steph flinched away giggling.

“Whahat?” She giggled. Mat snickered.

“No way. You’re ticklish? How cute!” Mat cooed. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

“Oh shut up.” Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and Mat noticed.

“Aw and you’re embarrassed too.” Mat laughed. He went up and hugged Steph from behind, repeatedly poking her in the ribs. Stephanie fell into a fit of giggles and tried pushing on Mat’s hands

“Nahaha! Stahahap ihihit!”

“Aw~ Cootchie cootchie coo, Steph!” Mat cooed, eyes brightening at Steph’s adorable reactions.

“Shuhuhut uhuhup!” She threw her head back on Mat’s shoulder and giggled, squirming in his grip. Matt switched from poking to to fluttering rings at her ribs while the other hand wandered down to her belly and curled fingers into the slight pudge. Stephanie’s giggles doubled in volume and her chest shook with laughter. She managed to turn around and latch onto Mat’s sides, scribbling her fingers at him. Mat burst into high-pitched laughter, and fell backwards, Stephanie followed him to the floor and skittered her fingers all over Mat’s tummy, sending him into a fit of hysterical giggles. He curled up into a ball.

“Nohohoho! Nohohoho Steheheheheph! Dohohohohon’t!“

“Hey, you did it to me first, buddy!” Steph snickered, pinching up and down his sides. Matthew squealed and threw his hands at Stephanie, wiggling his fingers wherever he could to get her to stop. His hands reached her underarms and fluttered at the skin. Stephanie fell to the side giggling, her hands still at Mat’s belly. The two laid on the floor tickling each other into oblivion, but once Stephanie’s hands found Mat’s armpits it was all over. Matthew exploded into hysterical laughter. His hands shot back in order to protect his sensitive under arms but to no avail, Stephanie’s hands were shoved under his arms, scratching at the hollows. Mat bucked and shrieked.

“STEHEHEHEPH! STAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!”

“Hm… Lemme think… Nope!” Steph chuckled while continuing her assault on his underarms. She got off the floor and crouched above him, still tormenting his newly-found tickle spot.

“PLEHEHEHEASE!” Matt screamed, kicking his legs out in a struggle. His kicking accidentally hit Steph’s leg in the process, causing her to fall directly on top of Matthew. Steph’s tickling paused for a moment. They laid face-to-face on the floor, both blushing and giggling. Steph smiled fondly at Mat and kissed him on the nose.

“Now let’s go order a pizza.” Steph got off of Matt and stood up. Smirking and walking out of the kitchen, leaving a giggly, panting Matpat in her wake.


End file.
